Battle Amidst the Leaves
by Nejilovesyaoi
Summary: The Bleach gang get pulled into the Naruto world, and they must defeat the Hollows and whoever is controlling them. Multiple pairings. The main pairing is RenjixNeji. AU, OOCness, Yaoi, Yuri and attempted hetero.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Peoples this is another fanfiction from Nejilovesyaoi, but this time I am co writing with Pet Darkling. So this is a Naruto and Bleach Crossover and it is most definitely AU. This does not follow the Naruto Story line. The Characters are all at the age of consent. Warnings: AU, OOCness, Yaoi, Yuri, Lemons. Disclaimer: We definitely don't own Bleach or Naruto because if we did Oh the things we would do. So, we hope you like this somewhat strange fic, and please read and review._

Chapter One

--In the forest outside Konohagakure—

"Byakugan!" Neji cried as he activated his Kekegenkai. He searched through the trees looking for the object of his training. He was training for search and destroy mission, and he was using his Byakugan to locate Hinata. He jumped into the trees as he found his cousin's hiding spot.

Before Neji could get to his cousin he heard the screech of a messenger hawk and looked up to see it circling above his head. He deactivated his Byakugan and said, "Hinata, we have to see Hokage-sama." He waited for his cousin to reach him before heading off towards the village.

When they reached the Hokage Tower, they headed toward the Hokage's office. They entered the Hokage's office to see Naruto, Ino, Kakashi, Sakura, Shino, and Kiba already standing around the Hokage's desk. "Right, now that you're all here, I have something very important to discuss with you," Tsunade stated in an unusually serious tone.

"Come on Tsunade-baa-chan. Just tell us what it is already!" Naruto whined. Neji rolled his eyes at the antics of the hyper blonde.

"Shut up brat. Now, what I was trying to say was that some new creature has entered the area and has started attacking villages very close to our own. Two of these creatures have been spotted in the forest outside our village, and I would like for the eight of you to go and intercept them. Destroy whatever they are and return here when you are done and let me know of anything you find out about these creatures while you are out," Tsunade explained to the group of shinobi she had assembled. "Dismissed!" she yelled.

Everyone left and set off towards the forest to intercept the mysterious creatures that were threatening their village. Soon, as the group of Shinobi made it to the center of the forest, they heard a crashing noise coming from a clearing to their right. They headed towards that sound and stopped in the limbs of the trees above the clearing. What they saw were two huge creatures with white masks and holes with broken chains in their chests.

Kakashi silently motioned for the team to move forward, and the eight shinobi moved out to ambush the two creatures. Four blurs were seen flying towards the first creature, and four more were seen moving towards the second. Neji burst out of the trees with Naruto, Kiba and Ino and jumped towards the creature in front of him. Neji grasped a Kunai and pulled it out of his pouch in anticipation of attacking the beast before him. He made contact with the arm of the creature and made a huge gash in its arm. He pulled back to see that it seemed to have no affect on the creature before him. He saw the other three make similar gashes on its other limbs, and they too had no affect. Neji pushed off from the arm that was flailing around trying to hit the things that were currently on him. Neji jumped onto the creature's shoulder and decided to bring his kunai crashing down into the huge white mask on its face.

He jumped back as he saw the mask start to crack and fall away from the face. Slowly the body of the creature disintegrated. He looked towards the other group attacking the second creature and yelled, "Hit the creature in the mask! If the mask is damaged the creature dies!" The other group must have heard his advice because all at one time the four Ninja went straight for the mask and hit it with their weapons. The mask crack and the creature fell back and slowly disintegrated before their eyes.

When they returned to Tsunade's office Kakashi reported what happened. "When we were fighting the creatures, our attacks didn't seem to have any affect. But Neji discovered that if you destroy their masks they die. We still do not know what these things are, but we do know a way of killing them."

"Thank you Kakashi, and thank you all for your hard work today. Get some rest for now until we can figure out what to do to stop these things. Dismissed!" Tsunade said.

--In Karakura Town--

To the average person, the day would seem like any other. The local kids were all in school and the streets were quiet. But to Ichigo something was wrong. It had been a few days since the Hallows had been seen, which was rather unusual. Ichigo sat in his class and stared out into the city. As he drifted away from the lesson and into his own world Rukia pelted him in the back of the head with a piece of paper.

"What did you do that for?" he said as he swiveled around in his seat to face Rukia when he noticed that the room was completely empty except for himself, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu.

"I can't have you drifting off at a time like this. I need you to focus. I just received word from Hitsugaya- taichou that somewhere in the city there is a vortex opening to a previously unknown dimension."

"So what does that mean to us?" Ichigo asked slumping back into his chair.

"It means that you need to get off of your ass and come with us." Ichigo jumped out of his seat and turned towards the window. Standing in the window frame in full shinogami uniform was Renji. He hopped down and started to walk towards Rukia and Orihime. "Basically, since you all are the group with the most knowledge of the town we need you to come with us."

"If you don't mind me asking exactly why does the soul society need us to examine this vortex Rukia was speaking about?" Uryuu directed at Renji, but he was answered by Htsugaya.

"We need you because it seems that there is a large number of Hollows that are passing into the vortex and the last thing we need is for them to congregate in large masses in an unknown area." Hitsugaya said as he hopped down from the window and walked over words Uryuu.

"Alright, then I guess we don't have a choice then. Where are we supposed to start looking for this vortex thing?" Ichigo asked.

"According to the Research division, we should start our search over by the river," Hitsugaya responded.

"Alright then, lets head out. The sooner we find this thing the sooner I can get rid of Ichigo," Renji said as he passed Matsumoto and headed back out the window. "Well come on Kurosaki the sun is only up for so long."

And one by one they passed through the window and headed out towards the river. Not one of them knew exactly what they were looking for because the Research division had been vague on the details but they figured their best luck would be to look for a light source by the bridge. And well, they found it. Under the bridge was a whirlpool that spanned from bank to bank.

"Well ladies and gentlemen I do believe we have found our vortex," Renji said with a smile. "Now all we have to do is figure out if that is where the Hollows are going."

"Well I don't think that we will have to wait long, here comes one now," Chad said sounding slightly concerned.

All eight of them took their battle stances and prepared themselves for an attack. But the Hollow seemed to be preoccupied. They all watched as the Hollow landed on the bridge and contemplated a way into the vortex.

"I don't think it is looking for a fight with us," Orihime said.

"Possibly, but we shouldn't take any chances," Hitsugaya responded. And they all lunged for the attack. But as soon as they did the Hollow jumped into midair and when it landed it shattered the bridge dropping the group of them right into the center of the vortex.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yello again! We are back and we have an awesome new chapter! Yea!! So you all know that this is an AU, so if things seem a little strange you know why. __Warnings: __AU, OOCness, Yaoi, Yuri, attempted hetero. __Disclaimer:__ Hehe… if we owned Naruto or Bleach…hehe…Neji would have been raped by Orochimaru, and Renji would have been raped by Kenpachi…so yeah we definitely don't own Bleach or Naruto._

_So, read and Enjoy!!! _

Chapter Two

Hinata was walking out of the Hyuuga compound when she saw someone dressed in strange black robes fall out of a tree. She ran over to the figure to see if she was injured. When she knelt down next to the figure she realized that the figure was a woman with long strawberry-blonde hair. The woman sat up with a groan and looked up towards Hinata. "A-are you o-okay?" Hinata asked nervously, tapping her two pointer fingers together with a slight blush on her face.

The blonde woman rubbed the back of her head cautiously, but looked up at Hinata quickly with slightly widened eyes. "Wait, you can see me?" She asked.

"O-of course I c-can see you. Why, am I n-not supposed t-to be able to s-see you?" Hinata asked quetly.

"I'm a shinigami, normal humans aren't supposed to be able to see me," Matsumoto said indignantly.

"W-well I'm n-not normal I'm a n-ninja," Hinata said.

Ino had just finished her shift at her parents flower shop, and was on her way home when she saw a strange blur falling into the forests outside of Konoha. Instead of going and telling the Hokage about the blur, Ino was confident enough in her own abilities to go check it out herself.

When she got to the first training ground she saw a figure dressed in black standing up staggeringly n the middle of the clearing. She ran over to the figure to see a girl not much older than her holding her head as if she had hit it. "Are you okay?" she asked the mysterious girl.

The girl looked up at Ino for a second before passing out and falling into Ino's arms. Ino lifted the girl up brdal style, and headed towards her apartment where she would be able to heal her.

Sakura was training in the forest when she heard something hit the ground in the next training ground over. She hid behind a tree, and what she saw stunned her. An extremely tall and hot guy was standing up and brushing dirt of the clothes that he was wearing that hugged to his curves and muscles in all the right ways.

She decided that he would be her new glomp toy. She jumped out of the bushes and latched onto the tall guy's arm. The really tall guy looked down at her and said in his sexy voice, "Who are you, and where am I?"

"I'm Sakura, and you're in Konoha. Come with me, and I'll make you some tea," she didn't even wait for his reply before dragging him off towards her apartment for some alone time.

It was another day for Kakashi where he told his team to meet for training, and then purposefully didn't go to the training grounds until hours later. He always got a kick out of the pissed off faces his students had when he gave them some lame excuse for what took him so long.

He was walking out of Konoha towards the training grounds, and in his hands was his favorite edition of _Icha Icha Paradise_. He looked up for a second when he heard a ruckus from the training grounds that sounded like Sakura's high pitched squeal of a voice, but what he saw in his path was a girl with long orange hair and a huge chest laying there.

A perverted smirk came over his face before he decided to bring the unconscious girl back to his apartment. He put his book away and lifted the girl up before running back towards his apartment.

Shino was in a tree reading a book, when his bugs sensed something in the clearing beneath him. He put his book away before hopping down into the bushes below the tree. He peered out of the bushes and saw a guy with short black hair and glasses standing up in the clearing.

He jumped out of the bushes and into the clearing. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked.

The guy looked up at him and pushed his glasses up his nose before saying, "I'm Uryuu Ishida, and I don't know why I'm here." The two teens stared at each other as the sun glinted of there glasses making it impossible for each to see the other's eyes.

Kiba and Akamaru were on their way to the training grounds to meet up with Shino when Akamaru went running off nto the forest as if he smelt something. Kiba followed after him, and found him sniffing a prone body that was laying in the bushes. Kiba pulled the person out of the bushes and was met with a young guy with white hair.

Kiba picked up the unconscious boy and laid him on Akamaru's back. "Come on Akamaru let's take him back to our place until he wakes up," Kiba told his large dog before they both headed off towards their apartment on the other side of Konoha.

It was a brand new morning, and Naruto found himself at the _Ichiraku Ramen Stand_ with three empty bowls of Ramen in front of him and two new ones waiting to be eaten. He heard someone stumble into the seat beside him and thought it was just some drunk, but when he looked up he saw the most perfect guy ever. He had beautiful orange hair and he was tall and slightly muscular.

An evil glint could be seen in Naruto's eyes before he paid for his ramen and stalked over to the new comer. "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki what's your name?" he asked in his loudest and happiest voice ever.

The guy looked up at him quickly before he blacked out. Naruto threw the guy over his shoulder and exited his favorite restaurant. He headed off towards his apartment with the handsome stranger and knew that his day had just gotten a little brighter.

Neji was sitting under a tree in the forest that surrounded Konohagakure when some dunce tripped over him, therefore breaking his concentration. He looked over at the red-haired man who was now lying beside him and asked indignantly, "Who do you think you are interrupting my meditation?"

"I'm Renji Abarai, and I'm sorry I didn't see you there, you're kind of small," Renji answered.

"What did you just say to me?" Neji asked angrily.

Renji smirked and said, "I didn't see you there because you're so small."

Neji jumped up and wnet into his fighting stance ready to attack the red-hared man before him. "Hey, hey, I'm here to fight but not you," Renji said quickly.

Neji slowly straightened up and asked, "Then who are you here to fight?"

"I'm here to fight the Hollows, but I doubt you've seen any of them," Renji stated.

"Are those those stupid creatures with the white masks?" Neji asked.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Renji asked, scrunching his brows in confusion.

"We fought two yesterday because they were attacking our village, if you know something about these creatures you should speak with the Hokage," Neji told Renji.

"What's a Hokage?" Renji asked.

"The Hokage is the leader of our village. Now please, follow me," Neji said before walking off towards the village with the red-haired man following closely behind him.

_Okay so that's all for now. So we really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and we can't wait for next time. So, please read and review. Love ya'll, bye!!!_

_p.s Sasuke does not exist in this fanfc. Sorry Sasuke lovers, but Itachi exists, and he will get some lovin' later on. __**BYE!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! So this is the third chapter of this fanfics, and yeah. __**Disclaimer:**__** We definitely don't own Naruto or Bleach because if we did…muahahaha…lets just say Renji and Neji would be really sore in the morning. **__**Warning:**__** eventually going to be rated M, there may be some rape later on so be forewarned, maybe some OOCness and whatever else we throw in there.**_

_Read and Enjoy!!_

Chapter Three

As Neji and Renji climbed the stairs to the Hokage's office the shinigami continued to fall behind. He appeared to be very curious about his new surroundings and would gaze off in every direction but forward. Neji just sighed in frustration at the man. "You'll never keep up if you keep looking around, now pay attention."

"You little brat, for all you know I could be here to save your little town. Don't you think I deserve a little respect?" The shinigami questioned.

"You'll get respect when you earn it, for all I know you could be the cause of those stupid monsters you called Hollows," Neji answered, not making eye contact.

"Why you, I should…" but Renji didn't get the chance to finish. Standing outside the door to the Hokage Tower was her assistant Shizune with Tonton in her arms.

"Shizune-sama is the Hokage in her office?" Neji asked politely which caused Renji to get angry.

"She is but I'm not too sure that you would want to go in there. Ever since those things started to show up Tsunade-sama hasn't quite been herself. She has been rather serious."

"That is very unlike her, but I have good news so it should help her mood," Neji told her with an attempt at a smile, but it came out a little awkward. "You don't mind if we just show ourselves in?" Before Shizune could give the Hyuuga an answer he opened the door and walked straight in with Renji close behind. Neji turned his head back slightly and looked directly at the other man with an evil glare, "Remember where you are, one mistake and I can kill you."

Tsunade was busy doing paperwork at her desk for once when the boys made it into her office. Looking up from her paperwork her expression went from anger to curiosity. "Neji to what do I owe the pleasure of your company? And who is the tall man behind you?"

"Well, he is actually why I'm here. Apparently he knows about the creatures that we fought off the other day." Neji took a short pause to turn and look at Renji. "What was your name again?"

"You little…Renji Abarai vice-captain of the sixth division of the thirteen court guard squads."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Renji; I am Tsunade the Fifth Hokage and leader of Konohagakure. Now what can you tell me about those monsters that were attacking my village?"

Renji was surprised to see that a woman that reminded him very much of Matsumoto was in fact the leader of the village. "The monsters that were described to me are called Hollows. They feed off of souls or any kind of soul pressure. They are destructive and shouldn't be messed around with. We have Special Forces that are trained to deal with these creatures. A select few of my comrades have been sent to find where the Hollows have been disappearing to, which is why we are here. From what, Neji was it, told me what your men fought against were the weakest of the Hollows."

"That is interesting. We were able to defeat the ones that have shown up, so I don't believe we will need your assistance. Wait, you said those were the weakest?" Tsunade asked sounding concerned.

"Yes. There are different levels to the Hollows and from what I have been told your men only fought against Gillian, which are basically mindless feeders."

"Hokage-sama, I don't think that we will be able to defeat ones that are stronger. We were lucky that we were able to defeat the ones we did. We actually need their help."

Tsunade had to think about this for a second. After all she was the leader of the village and she needed to do what was right to protect it but that meant that she would have to trust complete strangers. Tsunade looked up from the paperwork on her desk as a Messenger hawk flew into her office. She grabbed the paper and read it quickly. "Alright, to ensure the safety of Konoha I put my faith in your knowledge of these creatures and my ninja force will not prevent you from destroying them. However, to make sure that you are not causing any disruptions or foolishness I am putting Neji in charge."

Neji turned to the shinigami and glared at him. Renji returned the glare. This meant that they were stuck together for an indefinite amount of time. "Hokage-sama we should probably inform the others about the shinigami and to let them know to keep a look out for others like him.

"Will you send Messenger Hawks out Neji? I feel the sudden need to gamble a little now that this whole issue is resolved." Before Neji could even think twice about questioning Tsunade she had shown herself out of her office, leaving the two boys to themselves.

"Is she always like that? She's just like Rangiku," Renji said, crossing his arms. Neji just glared at Renji and Renji just glared back.

Ichigo slowly blinked open his eyes and waited as his vision returned to normal. He jumped when he noticed a blonde haired boy standing over him, two inches from his face. "Good your awake!" the blonde shouted as he jumped back and held up his two fingers in the victory sign.  
XXXXXXX

Ichigo blinked once before saying, "Who are you and why were you so close to me?"

Naruto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head saying, "I was just fascinated with how you look when you're sleeping."

"I'm not going to lie to you, that's kind of creepy," Ichigo said inching away cautiously.

"Hehe…don't worry I wasn't going to do anything; just admiring your orange hair" Naruto said with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah sure…by the way I had a huge sword, do you know where that went?"

"Umm…I'm not quite sure," Naruto said, stepping back cautiously when he saw the angry expression on the orange haired boy's face.

Ichigo advanced on the blonde slowly, seething. He bawled his hands into fists trying his hardest not to punch the blonde boy in the face. "What do you mean you're not sure?" he hissed.

Naruto gulped, "I might have put it under the sink."

"Why the fuck would you put a sword that size under the sink?" Ichigo yelled.

Naruto put his hands behind his head and said, "I don't know, it seemed like a logical place to put it to me." Ichigo sweat dropped.  
XXXXXXXX

Kiba was walking with Akamaru by his side with the mysterious man on his back when he noticed Shino with a strange man who oddly resembled Shino. Kiba headed towards Shino when he realized that the two boys were just staring, unmoving, at each other, and pushing their glasses up their noses one after the other.

"Umm Shino…what are you doing?" Kiba asked his teammate.

"I'm interrogating this guy who won't tell me why he's here," Shino said blandly.

"I told you I don't know why I'm here," Uryuu muttered to himself.

"That's a great interrogation you've got goin' there Shino," Kiba said humorously.

Shino just looked at Kiba for a minute before heading out of the forest. "Hey! You with the glasses, come with us," Kiba said to the black haired boy before him.

Uryuu was about to ask why he should just follow these strange people when he saw the small white haired guy on the back of the monstrous dog. Uryuu guessed he couldn't just leave the shinigami with these strangers so he followed behind the loudmouth.

"Hey Shino!" Kiba shouted curiously.

"What?' Shino muttered from behind his coat.

"Umm…do you think we should bring this guy to Hinata to make sure he's not gonna die or something?" Kiba voiced his question thoughtfully. Shino just shook his head and continue on his previous path to the Hyuuga compound.

"Do you mean you didn't already know where you were going?" Uryuu asked, his left eyelid twitching slightly. They made their way through the village until they reached a clearing where they saw a girl and a woman sitting outside the compound of the Hyuuga clan.

"Hey Hinata, can you check this weird guy out over here. Make sure he's not dyin' and all," Kiba shouted.

Hinata looked up from the big-busted woman in front of her and said, "Sure Kiba." The woman in front of her looked over to the dog carrying the guy and jumped up, shouting, "Taichou," before running over to the dog.

Kiba's eyes widened as he saw the big-breasted woman running towards them and Akamaru and decided to hide behind Shino for protection. Shino in turn stepped behind Uryuu using the other boy as a personal shield. They watched as she dropped to the ground next to the dog and dragged the white haired guy into her lap.

"Umm…Shino, does that look like a Messenger Hawk coming this way?" Hinata asked.

Shino looked up in time to see a note drop from the beak of the bird flying over him. He caught the paper and unrolled it. He read it before saying, "Neji says the Hokage put him in charge of a mission that all of us are to be a part of. He also wants us to get Naruto."

Kiba blinked owlishly at Shino before saying, "Naruto!! YEAH!!"  
XXXXXXXX

Sakura stared up at the guy who sat before her, filling up most of his side of the little room she used for having tea. The tall guy, in her opinion, didn't look too out of place in her completely pink apartment. He seemed pretty quiet but she could tell that there was a lot more to him than he let on. She was about to try to start a conversation with him when she heard a scratching at her window. She looked up to see a Messenger Hawk. She went over to the window and took the note. When she read what it said, she ran over to the guy and excitedly pulled on his arm and dragged him back out of her apartment and through the village towards the Hokage tower.  
XXXXXXXX

Rukia woke up to the feeling of strong arms around her. 'hmmm…Ichigo must have found me.' She slowly blinked open her eyes to see a girl with blonde hair carrying her. "Who are you?" she shouted.

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Why are you carrying me?" Rukia asked, trying to wiggle her way out of Ino's arms, but Ino only tightened her grip.

"You had a pretty big fall, and I don't want to risk you hurting yourself. So, I suggest you stop wriggling around before I drop you." Rukia blushed brightly at this, and abruptly stopped moving around.

"Where are you taking me?" Rukia asked curiously.

"The Hokage Tower to see a friend of mine. I couldn't just leave you so I'm taking you with me."  
XXXXXXXXX

Orihime sat up from the futon she had just awakened on and looked around confused. Where was she? She looked up when she heard someone walk into the room and saw the hottest guy she had ever seen. She had had a total crush on Ichigo before she figured out that he was into guys, but this guy was ten times hotter.

"So I see you're finally awake hime-chan," the silver haired man said smoothly. Orihime felt the heat creep across her cheeks in the deepest blush she had ever sported in her life. "I thought you might like some tea after all it looks like you've had a rough day so far," the man said, handing her the cup he held in his hand.

Orihime took the cup from his hand, and when her fingers brushed against his she could feel a slight tingle move from the tips of those digits through the rest of her body. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Oh it's my pleasure, but I'm afraid I don't know your name. I'm Hatake Kakashi. May I inquire as to what your name is?"

"Inoue Orihime."

"Ha, I was close. Do you mind if I call you Hime for short?"

Orihime blushed and shook her head. Kakashi smiled and said, "Well Hime, will you kindly accompany me to see a friend of mine. I do not wish to leave you alone here." Orihime just nodded and took Kakashi's offered hand and followed him towards the tower on the opposite side of the village.

_Yeah that was long!! It took us about six hours to write this. We were just a little distracted. Which led to a lot of OOCness that will eventually be explained…hopefully. By the way we're having a pole on whether the Naruto realm should be the real world or if the Bleach world is the real world, or if neither is and there is some weird other place out there somewhere over the rainbow that is the actual real world. We can't come to a decision it is a tie. So please let us know your thoughts, Review!! We love ya!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again! It's chapter Four! We just had a squee moment with our Neji and Renji plushies!! Anywho, this chapter is probably going to explain a lot more of the plot so I hope that will help you guys out a little. __Disclaimer:__ We don't own Naruto or Bleach…but if we did it would be a beautiful world full of guy on guy action. __Warning:__ Yaoi, Yuri, attempted hetero and all around creepy-randomness. _

_Read and Enjoy!!_

XOXO

As the requested shinobi filed into the office, they noticed that Tsunade was absent. Instead, Neji stood in front of the Hokage's desk with a red-haired man next to him, leaning up against the desk. "Where's Tsunade-baa-chan?" the loud, hyperactive blonde known as Naruto shouted with an orange-haired boy clad in black being dragged behind him.

"Tsunade-sama has put me in charge of this mission," Neji replied blandly.

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms over his chest saying, "I don't see why she put _you_ in charge."

"I am Captain of the Anbu Black Ops, and you are still a chuunin. Therefore I am perfectly qualified to lead this mission," Neji said.

"What's up Strawberry?" Renji said as he noticed the confused orange-haired guy.

"Renji you bastard don't call me that," Ichigo shouted; his face turning red with anger.

"So Strawberry, where's your zanpaku-to?" Renji asked with a smirk.

Ichigo glared at Naruto. "Hehe. Funny story, I thought I put it under the Kitchen sink, but it wasn't there," the blonde said nervously.

Renji burst into a fit of laughter and Neji just looked at Naruto and said, "Baka."

"Ichigooooo!" Matsumoto cried happily as she made her way to glomp Ichigo. She stopped when she noticed Naruto and threw her arms around him and squeezed tight. Looking over at Renji, she said, "He's just like Taichou; he's short." She patted Naruto on the head with a big smile.

"Matsumoto-sama, you're hurting him," Orihime said, taking a step towards the strawberry blonde.

"Don't worry Hime, he'll live," Kakashi said, placing a hand on her shoulder. All the shinobi who knew the silver-haired man just stared at him because of his uncharacteristic properness.

Kiba turned to Shino and said, "Do you ever wonder why we're here?"

Uryuu looked over at Kiba and Shino and muttered, "I don't even know why _I'm_ here. Why the hell _am_ I here? I don't want to be here."

"You're here because we need you," Rukia answered.

Uryuu's face turned bright red and he turned to Rukia asking, "I said that out loud?" When she nodded he started cursing under his breath.

"Baka." Everyone in the room paused and looked to the voice that said this and realized that the white-haired guy who had been sleeping was finally awake. "Taichou!" Matsumoto yelled as she rushed towards the small guy with Naruto still in a headlock. She crushed the two together in her arms and squealed, "You two are so cuuute!"

Kiba let out a low growl from the corner and Ichigo started twitching although he couldn't figure out why this was. At that moment Ichigo's Soul-badge started to howl. Rukia flipped open her Soul-pager and said, "There are three Hollows nearby."

"Alright, this is the perfect time for me to inform all of you on what our mission is. Tsunade placed me at the head of this mission, and we are to work with these shinigami to rid our world of these Hollows. We are to do everything we can to take care of this problem," Neji said, addressing everyone assembled around him.

Renji stepped forward and said, "If there's no questions, we should get out there and stop those Hollows." They all nodded their heads in agreement and left for the place where they could find the Hollows.

XOXO

There was a loud scream and blood splattered everywhere as Ino was crushed in the fist of ("a gigantic hollow,"Pet Darkling said "really?" Neji asked "YES!" Pet responded "Are we really using that?" Neji asked "NO!" Pet shouted) one of the Hollows. Rukia rushed forward to try and rescue Ino from the Hollow's grasp but she realized too late that she was unable to use her zanpaku-to and was crushed by the foot of another Hollow.

Out of nowhere a black streak appeared in the sky and fire blasted into the clearing and decimated all the Hollows in the area. Everyone paused and looked up to see a raven-haired man fall to the earth next to the two fallen girls. He reached out to them and checked for a pulse before shaking his head solemnly and getting up. He faced them and the shinobi gasped when they realized it was Itachi.

"Itachi!" Sakura shouted before running to him and glomping him. "This is why I left the village," he muttered before shrugging the girl off of him. "If this is how the next generation of Konoha shinobi fight, I'm glad I left."

"We don't usually fight this badly!" Kiba shouted indignantly.

"This I know. The reason you were unable to fight properly is because you are slowly losing your ability to fight," Itachi said, patting Kiba on the head before turning to the assembled shinigami. "The people from this world that found you are your soul mates ("IN CAPITAL LETTERS" Pet shouted at Neji's ceiling. "really?" Neji asked. "NO!" Pet said, pacing back and forth.)."

"Are you kidding me?" Neji asked.

"No, actually I'm not."

"Why did have to be you that tripped over me?" Neji said, glaring at Renji.

"Because you're so small I couldn't see you," Renji said, smirking slightly.

"If you do not fight with your partner you will lose your ability to fight. You have until All Hallow's Eve to train before the war starts. You must work together to unleash your true strengths and defeat the evils that now permeate this world," Itachi said.

"What war?" Neji asked in concern.

"The war that is inevitable since theses creatures entered this world. All that can be done is for you to learn to work together and use your true abilities to defeat the greater force controlling these creatures." Itachi said this before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Your new orders are to learn each others strengths and weaknesses, and to learn to fight together. Train as much as possible; that is all," Neji said before he grabbed Renji's hand and performed the jutsu that would take them to his home.

XOXO

A/N: soooo…after we have been sitting here for hours writing this chapter, it is finally done. Also, we are finally getting to the good part of the story. Oh yes, I am corrupting Pet Darkling as we speak. There is a RenjixNeji plushie porn theatre going on on my computer table. It is acting as somewhat inspiration for this oddness. Also, Vincent Valentine is visiting and is dominating over both Neji and Renji. Yea super-seme!!!!!

_Review Please!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: so, here's the next chapter. It's crack like always. Warnings: Yaoi, hetero, shoujo-ai, general strangeness, and whatever else we think up. Disclaimer: We definitely don't own Naruto or Bleach, because if we did they would have been one show with multiple pairings and AizenxGinxOrochimaru awesomeness.**_

_**Read and Enjoy!!**_

XOXO

IchigoXnaruto

"So, let me get this straight," Ichigo said to the extremely nervous looking blonde. "When you brought me here to your apartment, you just happened to think that the best place to store a huge sword was under the sink?"

"Hehehe, yeah," the blonde replied softly.

"And yet the cupboard under the sink you thought you put my sword under is empty. WHERE THE HELL IS MY SWORD?" Ichigo vented his frustration on the extremely annoying blonde in front of him.

"Maybe I put it under the sink in the bathroom, the cupboards bigger in there," Naruto said backing up slowly from the fuming substitute-shinigami.

"It better be," Ichigo hissed as he followed the blonde to the bathroom to hopefully find his zanpaku-to. He walked in before the blonde, and before he could turn around he heard the click of the bathroom door locking. He whipped around to see the blonde standing in front of the door with a totally different expression. He no longer looked like an idiot who didn't understand squat, but rather a predator after his next meal.

"N-naruto," Ichigo squeaked in surprise. The blonde stalked towards him and pushed him against the wall.

"Your sword is under the bed, and has been the whole time. I just wanted an excuse to trap you somewhere you couldn't escape, so I could do this," Naruto said before he crashed his lips onto Ichigo's. At first Ichigo stiffened in surprise, but he soon relaxed and responded to the kiss. He actually liked the idea of the blonde kissing him.

Naruto moaned as he felt Ichigo respond to the kiss. He opened his mouth to the tongue that was requesting entrance and soon engaged in a battle for dominance that he quickly lost. Naruto squeaked as he was pushed up against the sink.

Ichigo pushed the blonde's shirt up and off before trailing his hands across the soft yet slightly muscled skin. He bent over to tease the two nipples and smirked when he earned a gasp from Naruto. Oddly, he didn't think it was strange that this was happening so quickly, it just seemed right. And as he unlocked the bathroom door and led the flushed blonde to the bedroom, he couldn't help but be eager for what he knew would be coming next.

XOXO

UryuuXshino

"What happened to your jacket?" Uryuu asked the Konoha boy sitting across from him.

"I think it ripped during the fight with the Hollows," Shino replied, looking down at the torn sleeve of his jacket curiously.

"Take it off and I'll fix it for you," Uryuu said as he took a small sewing kit out of his pocket. As he readied his sewing needle and thread, Shino took off his glasses to be able to remove his jacket. Uryuu looked up as he was handed the jacket, and found himself gaping.

He couldn't believe how gorgeous the boy before him was. Once those glasses were removed and the jacket was no longer hiding half of his face, you could really see how beautiful the boy was.

"What's wrong?" Shino asked.

Uryuu blinked, and said, "You're hot, Why do you hide it?"

The shinobe sighed before saying, "I saw how the fangirls chased Itachi out of Konoha, and I didn't want to deal with that."

Uryuu just nodded, and started stitching the sleeve back to the shoulder of the jacket. He was tying the knot after finishing the job when he felt a warm hand capture his. He looked up to see Shino staring at him with wide eyes that were slightly curious.

Shino leaned forward cautiously and brushed his lips over Uryuu's softly. He tried to draw back quickly to hide his blush, but was caught by two hands grabbing his face and crashing his lips with another pair.

He closed his eyes and relaxed into the slow kiss and allowed Uryuu to dominate in the tongue battle. Uryuu drew back, panting for breath, and blushed when he caught sight of the lust-hazed eyes of the ninja in front of him. Things were about to get a little bit steamy in said ninja's kitchen.

XOXO

Kakashi X Orihime:

The walk back to Kakashi's apartment was a surprisingly quiet one. He had no idea what to say to her. He knew that she had just lost a friend, but everything he was thinking of was absolutely horrible. It was obvious to that his Hime-chan was upset and he wanted, no needed to do something to make her smile. They were a few feet away from his apartment when he had a stroke of genius.

"Hime- chan, you wouldn't happen to be hungry would you?" he asked.

She smiled nervously and shook her head no. He looked at her inquisitively as her stomach growled. "Umm, I guess I've been ousted. I might be a little bit hungry," she finally admitted.

"Well then, I shall make you something," he said proudly.

"You can cook?" she asked sounding surprised by the concept.

"Yes! It's a ninja skill." He said gabbing her hands and leading her inside. He leads her to a small table just on the inside of the door and close to a sliding glass door that looked out onto the village lit by the sunset. "What would you like?" he asked on his way inot his kitchen.

"Um, I don't know? Whatever is simple I guess," she answered.

"How does onigiri sound with some tea?" he asked pulling out rice and seaweed.

"That sounds perfect. I didn't think that ninja knew how to cook, but I guess it makes since since when you are out on missions you need to feed yourselves," she said with a smile. Kakashi couldn't help but leer. She looked so perfect sitting in the fading sunlight with that innocent smile on her face.

"Yeah, I guess it does." He brought out some teas for her to choose from while he finished making the rice balls. "You look so perfect Hime- chan, sitting there it the sun light."

Orihime was a little surprised to hear him say that. For the most part people didn't pay attention to her, so it was honest shock she was feeling at that very moment. Though she usually donned a smile, there weren't always genuine. She had always felt that she was second best, at best, but there was something about the way that Kakashi treated her that made her feel that she mattered to someone. "Kakashi- sama, you have this way of making me feel special. I don't know what this feeling is, but when I'm with you I feel something." This made him smile, but she couldn't see it. "Kakashi, why do you wear that mask?" she asked him as she moved closer.

"I guess, like your smile it's my façade against the world." He told her holding onto her hands.

"Will I ever be able to see what you look like without it?"

"I'm sure you will, you will probably be the one to get me to take the mask off."

XOXO

Rangiku X Hinata

The night that fallowed Itachi's warning was an uneventful one. It was not until morning that Hinata found out what she was in for. Without even thinking about the other person in her part of the Hyuuga compound, she readied herself for her morning training. It was quiet like always, perfect for meditating in the morning sun, but the peace was short lived.

"Hinata- chan why are you training this early in the morning?" Rangiku asked yawning as she walked towards Hinata.

"Well, I-I always train in the morning. Ever since I-I was younger I did morning meditations," she answered from the stone she was sitting on.

"There has to be something more fun we could do," she said as she flopped down next to Hinata. There was a slight pause while Hinata tried to go back to meditating before the idea hit Rangiku."Why don't we go shopping?" she said with a yell.

"S-shopping?" Hinata responded sounding concerned.

"Yeah, shopping. You know girl bonding. It will give us the chance to learn a little more about each other. I mean, really, we're going to be working together. We should at least know a little bit about one another." She told her as she grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the Hyuuga compound.

XXX

When the two reached the mall, Ranigku was mesmerized by all of the stores and all of the clothes. She bounced between at least 20 stores before noticing that Hinata wasn't behind her any longer. Scared that her new battle partner might have been abducted she began to retrace her steps to locate the missing Hyuuga. When she finally found her she was standing in the middle of a weapons store. Thinking that it would not be wise to sneak up on her Rangiku made her presents know by shouting at the other girl.

"Hinata! What are you looking at?"

"I'm just looking at some of the weapons. My team tends to lose them on me," she said looking bashful.

"Well what exactly are they; I've never seen things like them before we just have our zanpaku-to."

"Well, this is a kunai. It is sharp, and used to stab people. And this, this is a shruiken. It is shaped like a star, and very sharp. We…also use this to stab people."

"God, you're all violent!"

"We're ninja," Hinata answered proudly.

"I guess it makes sense, seeing as how you have to be all stealthy. You can't just come straight out with a sword and expect to win. I guess that's why you're so quite all the time," she felt like she might be going a little too far but she knew that she had the ability to be loud and obnoxious. "I don't mean to be mean, but it all makes sense now."

"It's alright, I'm used to it. My cousin isn't always the nicest of people. Up until about a year ago he hated me. Now I think he might become a nicer person," Hinata said with a slight smile looking up at her new counterpart.

"I do wonder about how well your cousin and Renji are going to get along."

XOXO

KibaxHitsugaya

As Toushiro walked back to the dog ninja's apartment, he couldn't help but notice the colossal dog eyeing him. He entered the apartment behind the brunette and nodded when he was asked if he wanted tea or not.

As soon as Kiba left the room, Toushiro found himself on his back with a giant dog on him and licking his face. The shinigami flailed about, trying to get away from the beast slobbering all over him.

"Kiba," he gasped when he was able to turn his face away from the huge mouth.

"Oh my gosh, Akamaru get off him," Kiba shouted tugging on the dog's fur to get him off the struggling shinigami.

Toushiro felt the weight leave him and sat up quickly. "Thank you," he said wiping the excess saliva off of his face. "Is there anything I can give you to show my thanks?"

"Meat, I want meat," Kiba said, leering at the shorter male.

Toushiro didn't seem to notice this and scrunched his brow in thought. "I can't cook though," he said.

"Oh Hitsugaya, that's not what I meant," Kiba said mischievously.

Toushiro tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What did you mean then?" he asked curiously. His answer was a pair of soft lips on his and a hand grabbing him through his pants. He felt himself harden when Kiba whispered, "this," sensuously into his ear. He moaned as Kiba's lips moved to nip his neck and his hand moved to unzip his pants. 'This is going to be a long night,' Toushiro thought before his mind went hazy from pleasure.

XOXO

Chad X Sakura:

After hearing what Itachi had to say about working with Chad to be able to fight Sakura felt like she was going to break down. She knew she was strong, but she couldn't keep herself from crying. She had fallen to pieces in the clearing, so Chad carried her back to her apartment; she was surprised that he knew his way back.

"Umm, Chad?" she spoke looking up at him.

"Hmm."

"I, I'm sorry," she mumbled out. "I should be stronger than this. But, I…I…" she began to cry again.

"Sakura, it's okay," he told her as he set her down on her light pink couch. "I don't think that you're weak. We both lost a friend today, crying shows compassion," he said wiping a tear off of her cheek.

She pushed his hair back to reveal his deep brown eyes. She was mesmerized by how collected he was. He had said so much and meant every word. His calm, deep voice put her at ease, even after losing Ino, but her composer couldn't last forever. She began to tear up again; she didn't want to break down.

Sakura forced her eyes to close in an attempt to hold in her tears. _Why am I so frail? Why am I so weak?_ Suddenly Sakura felt warmth inside her. Chad was kissing her; she could feel his hand on her chin pulling her face towards his ever so gently. His other arm snaked its way around her waist, pulling her closer. She felt safe with him, a safety she had not felt in a long time. When he broke away she looked at him as if she was asking 'why?'

"Don't think of your-self as weak," he told her. "Together we will become stronger."

"And, maybe something more?" she asked curiously.

He looked at her a little confused. Then Sakura leaned forward, closing what little space was left between them and locked their lips in a kiss. He could feel her strength coming back. He broke away for air and looked into her bright eyes. She had a cute wicked smile on her face.

"And, maybe something more," he conceded.

XOXO

RenjixNeji

The birds were chirping and the sun was shining and there was fighting in the Hyuuga Compound. Unfortunately this was not a sparring match that was underway; it was a full blown, all out verbal brawl. "This is my world, I know my way around, so therefore _I'm _in charge!" Neji said forcefully to the redhead shinigami.

"How does that make any since, you're only what, sixteen?" Renji shouted at the younger male.

"I'm seventeen," Neji replied defensively.

"Cause that makes such a big difference. I'm over a hundred; I win!" He turned to walk away, shouting over his shoulder, "I've had it, I'm leaving!"

"Whatever," Neji muttered under his breath. He went to head out of his room to go meditate, but his eyes widened when he felt a hand cover his mouth. He felt a blow to the back of his head, and then everything went black.

xoxo

Hours had passed, and Renji was beginning to feel hungry. After getting himself lost inside the Hyuuga complex, he figured it would be a good idea to just go back to Neji's room and apologize for storming off. His pride be damned, he was that hungry.

When he got to Neji's room he knocked on the door. After he didn't receive an answer, he figured the Hyuuga was still pissed at him and he decided to just invite himself into the room. The sight of broken glass from the window caused Renji to conclude that Neji had been shinobe-napped. Without thinking, Renji hopped out of the window and followed Neji's chakra.

XOXO

_**A/N: yeah we're evil!! ("Yea! Neji's getting shinobe-napped! …right?" Neji asked. "Yes," Pet said. "Yea no nays," Neji shouted as she spun around in her chair.) Anyway, we hope you liked it. Review please. ('or we will suck out your brains with a bendy straw" Neji said, cackling maniacally. "Not really," pet said, shaking her head at her crazy friend.) Well can't wait to see what happens next. Ja ne!!**_

**_ *****HAPPY EASTER*****_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: what's up people?! It's been awhile since our last post, but we figured since we are going off to college soon in different states, we would do something with this almost abandoned fic. So, we hope you enjoy this next addition of our crack filled adventure. **__**Warnings:**__** read previous chapters. **__**Disclaimer:**__** we don't own Naruto or Bleach because if we did Neji and Renji would have their own harems.**_

_**Read and Enjoy!!!!**_

XOXO

Chapter Six

Hopping out of the window and dashing out of the compound, Renji raced off towards the forest following the trail of reiatsu, or in this world chakra. ("Dashing through the snow….") Renji didn't have a clue where he was going or who he was going to be facing, but he did know that he needed to rescue Neji before someone killed him.

XOXO

Meanwhile out in the forest of Konoha, Neji was being bound and gagged. By whom you may ask, well by the mysterious and illustrious Itachi of course. "You know all the super villains who give away their plans when they capture the superhero? Well, I'm going to do that now. Only, I'm not evil you just think I am because I kidnapped you," Itachi said, looking down at the very confused and bound Hyuuga.

Neji just raised his eyebrows at the strange man in front of him. I mean he couldn't actually say anything sense he was gagged. "I kidnapped you to make you and Renji realize that if you two don't start getting along soon, you both will die just like your two friends," Itachi continued. Neji's brows rose in realization of what Itachi was trying to tell him. "So little Hyuuga, will you help me show Renji the truth of these words?" Itachi asked. Neji nodded slowly as he came to the conclusion that this would be the only way to get the hard-headed Renji to understand.

XOXO

Off in the distance Renji heard talking and knew that he was closing in on his captured partner. The closer he got, the more he could understand what the voice was saying, and he realized that it was Itachi. He sped up and when he crashed through the underbrush, he revealed a scene that left him frozen in his spot.

Itachi had Neji pinned naked against the tree. Neji was bound and gagged and was struggling against his captor's hold on his cock. Renji couldn't wrap his head around the scene that was unfolding before him. His thoughts were a jumbled mess, but one thing he knew for certain was that he did not like the fact that someone other than him was touching the obnoxious Hyuuga in that way.

Renji ran forward and punched the Uchiha in the face. As he watched Itachi absorb the punch and step away from Neji, Renji saw the smirk on Neji's face and wondered what he missed. Itachi vanished into the forest chuckling maniacally. As Renji watched, the ropes and gag that were binding Neji disappeared and his clothes reappeared.

Renji, realizing that the smirk on the Hyuuga's face meant that he went along with the scene that just ended, jumped the silently gloating Hyuuga and proceeded to strip him of his newly reappeared clothes. Pushing him up against the tree, Renji pinned Neji's hands above his head with the kunai that he took from Neji's back pocket and began to kiss him fiercely. When Neji felt his back scrape against the rough bark of the tree behind him, he cried out in pleasure. Renji smirked at the sound that he drew from the usually stoic ninja, and thrust his clothed erection against Neji's naked one. Neji's head fell forward onto Renji's shoulder as he panted from the ministrations. They continued to thrust against each other like horny rabbits, and each thrust brought them closer to their individual release. Neji screamed out as he came all over his chest and Renji's hakama. Renji bit Neji's neck to keep his scream in as he came in his hakama. Neji looked up at the older to see a devils grin on his face. Renji closed what little space was left between the two and crashed his lips on to Neji's. The rush of passion left the two out of breath, for one last surprise Renji pulled the kunai out of Neji hands and licked the blood off of the younger's hands.

Neji looked up at Renji and with a smirk said, "You know that you can't go walking around town in those hakama now."

"Well, it's mostly your fault so you're just going to have to do something about it," Renji responded. Neji scowled at that comment and grabbed Renji's wrist, dragging out of the forest towards the Hyuuga compound. "What are we doing Neji?"

"We're going back to the compound."

"Then don't you think you should have some pants on yourself?" Renji responded throwing his pants at him. "It would be a bit conspicuous for you to show up without any clothes on."

Neji blushed at the statement and returned his pants to his body, but his shirt was nowhere in sight. The walk back to the compound was slight with an awkward air. As they reached Neji's room without anyone seeing them, Neji pushed Renji down on his bed and threw stuff out of his closet in his search for something that would fit Renji's bigger build. Neji looked up in slight defeat as half of his wardrobe was lying on the floor around his room. He looked at the redhead sitting on his bed and idea sparked in his mind. He reached into the back of his closet and pulled out an outfit that he rarely wore.

Renji stared down at the outfit that was thrust in his face and looked up at Neji with indignation clear on his face. "A skirt! You've got to be kidding me!" Renji shouted.

"It's all that I have that will fit you, and besides it's just until we can get you some new clothes," Neji replied with a smirk. Renji grumbled and began stripping out of his shinigami uniform. "What are you doing?" Neji yelled, covering his eyes with his hands.

"I'm changing," Renji said without even stopping or looking at the Hyuuga who was now beet red.

"I can see that, but couldn't you go in the bathroom and do that?" the blushing Hyuuga asked.

"We're both guys, I don't see the problem. Especially since we just rutted against a tree," Renji replied bluntly, successfully putting on the robes and yukata the Hyuuga had lent him.

"Next time at least wait until I'm not looking to strip," Neji said.

"Whatever Hyuuga. Now, can we go somewhere I can get some clothes? 'Cause I don't particularly want to walk around in a skirt for the rest of my stay in Konoha," Renji said.

"Yeah, we'll go to the mall."

"You actually have a mall in this town?" Renji asked. Neji just glared at him and walked out of the room, leaving Renji to trail behind him. As they reached the edge of the Hyuuga grounds they spotted Matsumoto and Hinata. When the two women saw them Hinata waved shyly and Matsumoto took a running start to a glomp that Renji knew from experience would leave a pretty good sting. As he braced himself for a glomp that never came, he heard a shout and then a groan from his right. He looked over and started laughing as he saw Matsumoto piled on top of Neji. Soon enough he found himself on the floor rolling, holding his stomach as he laughed. Hinata ran over to the dog pile to try and con Matsumoto off of her cousin when she tripped on Renji's feet and landed on top of him.

Neji's eyebrow twitched and he fixed the woman on top of him with a very powerful glare. "Matsumoto get off of me," Neji hissed. Matsumoto giggled slightly and stood up. Noticing that Hinata was no longer where she was when Matsumoto glomped her cousin, she began to search. But it didn't take her long to see that Hinata had found herself on top of Renji and her face was as bright as his hair. Matsumoto started laughing again while trying to pull the other Hyuuga off of Renji.

"You sure have a way with girls Renji, you can get them to fall all over you", Matsumoto said as she pulled Hinata up. "Although judging by the way that you're dressed I would say that you are more into boys. Why are you in a skirt?"

"You don't even want to know how I wound up in this stupid thing," Renji responded standing up. "We," pointing at Neji and himself, "were on our way to get me new pants before you two showed up. Why are you here anyway?"

"Well we were at the mall having some girl bonding," she answered putting her arm around Hinata. "But looking at you I could guess that you would need some help when it comes to picking out a wardrobe. Don't you like what Hinata helped me pick out?" she asked showing off her new mesh shirt with beige jacket and new black skirt.

"You really think that I would need your help. I do just fine on my own when picking out the clothes for my gigai."

"Yeah, but things are different here," Matsumoto replied, pausing just long enough to develop a plan. With an evil glint in her eye she started up again with, "Actually I think that I would be able to pick out new clothes for everyone."

"No way am I wearing anything you pick out for me," Renji stated.

Matsumoto's expression darkened and she said, "I will steal all of your clothes and make you walk around naked."

Renji scowled and said, "Fine. Lead the way," in defeat.

XOXO

The four spent the rest of the day in and out of different stores all across Konoha. When they finally made it back to the Hyuuga compound that evening they had bags of clothes that were filled with outfits for the shinobi's visiting friends. The whole group was assembled within the compound and Matsumoto was busy forcing each one of her friends into the outfits she had chosen for them.

"If she thinks I'm wearing this she's crazy," Uryuu grumbled.

"We can still hear you Uryuu, and yes you are wearing it," Matsumoto stated as she handed each person their clothes.

Uryuu blushed and tried to run away, but a swarm of black bugs from Shino kept him from escaping. "Go change," Shino said. Uryuu just grumbled and went into the restroom to change. He came out in a white jacket that was open and revealed a dark blue shirt, and he wore blue cargo pant and shinobi sandals. He was tugging at the shirt and said, "Do you think you could have gotten me a bigger shirt?"

Matsumoto just smiled in a faux innocent manner and said, "I think that looks great on you. It's about time you stopped hiding."

Ichigo just chuckled at the still grumbling Quincy and grabbed his clothes, saying, "Me next!" a few minutes later Ichigo emerged from the restroom dressed in a black and red jacket that he was wearing over a black shirt with a red skull in the middle, and black cargo pants. Naruto narrowed his eyes in happiness and his mind started plotting things that would make the self-proclaimed super-pervert Jiraiya blush. Ichigo smirked and said, "Nice work Rangiku."

Rangiku smiled and pushed a blushing Orihime towards the restroom. The next thing the group knew she was exiting the bathroom dressed in a short-sleeved, bubblegum pink dress that reached her mid-thigh. The dress hung low on her shoulders, and meshing could be seen around the neckline, to her elbows, and to her knees. She blushed when she noticed Kakashi staring at her with a slight smile in his one visible eye. As she sat down next to Kakashi, Chad picked up his clothes and silently entered the restroom and shut the door.

He quietly made his way out of the restroom and to his seat next to Sakura. He was wearing a pink vest that looked similar to a chunin vest over a long sleeved mesh shirt, and his pants were brown cargoes. Matsumoto got an evil glint in her eye and pushed Hitsugaya into the restroom next. He emerged later, sulking slightly. He was wearing what was obviously a kids black shirt that had a picture of a rubber ducky in the middle, underneath a white jacket, and he had on black cargoes. He sat down next to Kiba with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face.

Renji smirked at the small taichou, and dashed to the bathroom with his own clothes. Neji's eyes raked over Renji's form as he emerged from the bathroom with a fishnet shirt underneath a chunin vest and snug, to the point where they're still bearable, black shinobi pants. Renji smirked as he took in the look Neji was giving him. This would be fun.

Neji stood up in the middle of where they were all sitting in one of the many sitting areas in the Hyuuga compound, and said, "Since we're all here we should discuss a plan for what we're going to do to try to stop the Hollows and figure out who is behind their appearance in Konoha." There were some nods, but one person shot their hand up into the air childishly (we all know who that is).

"But don't we still need to make sure that we get closer to our partners so we don't risk dying?" Naruto asked.

Neji sighed, "Naruto we'll deal with that later. Right now we need to talk tactics and planning."

Matsumoto jumped up and said, "I think tactics can wait. We should all do something together that will help us get to know each other. Oooh! Like going to the beach! There is a beach around here right?"

Neji's protests were lost in the shouted enthusiasm of all in attendance. It seemed that everyone else agreed that some fun was in order before they went out to kill Hollows and risk death. A beach trip was planned for the next day, and everyone went their separate ways to get a good night's sleep before their beach day.

XOXO

_**A/N: So we hope you liked it. We aren't really sure when we'll be able to get you the next chapter because of college and all, but we promise this story will not be dropped. Please review and let us know what you think. Loves y'all.**_


End file.
